Dimensional Heroes: Star Fox Zero
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After Rainbow takes an Arwing on an out of control joyride, she finds herself joining the Star Fox crew and involved in the Lylat Wars between Cornelia and Andross...as well as facing a mysterious flying enemy.
1. Enter the Lylat War

Space. A dark cold empty nothingness. It is here was we see stars, planets and...a teenager in a space ship?

Rainbow Dash zoomed by inside of the Arwing she found as she was screaming.

Rainbow Narration: You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation, well I'll try and keep it short. My name is Rainbow Dash. Student at CHS, member of the Dimensional Heroes and an all around jock. Let's see, recently, we were in Alola, battling this monster dragon named Acnologia. A long battle that soon ended in his defeat and destruction thanks to all of the worlds. Afterwards, when I was staring into space, I found something in a crater made by one of his attacks: a flying fighter ship called an Arwing. Curious, I got into it and it took off. While this is awesome, there are problems. I have no way to stop it or to escape. So...here we are.

"Why is it that cool space stuff like this always backfires? Why?!" Rainbow said before the Arwing finally stopped. "Huh?" she said before seeing herself in a tractor beam from a larger ship. "Oh boy."

The Arwing was brought inside as Rainbow looked around shaking. "Okay, I'm not scared of you!" she said.

"Calm down kid." a voice said as Rainbow looked to see four figures. A fox, falcon, rabbit and toad.'

"Fox? Falco?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, we suppose to know ya kid?" Falco asked. "Fox, you know her?"

"Never seen her before." Fox said.

"Huh? Maybe I zoomed back in time or something." she said to herself. "So, I think you guys are Star Fox and this is the Great Fox right?" Rainbow asked.

"Wow, this girl knows her stuff for a human." the toad said.

"Yep. I know a lot about you guys." Rainbow said. "Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare! The Star Fox Team assembled to go against Andross."

"A fangirl. Well let me tell you something. The way you were flying that Arwing was completely…" Peppy said before looking it over. "Where did you find this?"

"In a crater in another world." Rainbow said.

"What is it, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Fox...I'm not sure how...but this was your father's Arwing." Peppy said.

"It was?" Fox asked.

"Old comrade of yours?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Fox's father and I were in a team of our own once. But...we were betrayed by our third member." Peppy said.

"Something tells me I'll find out who that guy is soon enough." Rainbow said.

"Pigma Dengar. He was working with Andross and double crossed us. James gave his life so I could escape and tell his story. And this was definitely his Arwing." Peppy said.

"Whoa." Rainbow said. "Well, is there a way to fix this thing? It seems a little out of work."

"Sure. I can see about repairing some of the functions." Slippy said.

"Alright. Thanks, Slippy." Rainbow said. "Now it's my time to look around."

Meanwhile with the heroes…

"Where the heck is she? It's been a week and we still haven't been able to find Rainbow." Jexi said.

"We've looked all over Alola for her and she isn't on any of the islands." Fluttershy said.

"We even did a scan on our individual islands. Still no trace of her." Tapu Koko said.

"Well, it's not like her to just up and leave without telling us." David said.

"Where on earth could she have gone?" Jexi wondered.

"She isn't on earth." a voice said as they turned to see a red robot with long white hair.

"ProtoMan." MegaMan said.

"What do you mean not on Earth?" Sakura asked.

"Your little hot head hijacked a decommissioned Arwing and went on a joy ride across the cosmos." ProtoMan said.

"Wait, an Arwing?" Vera asked headed back to her ship to do a scan.

"If it was an Arwing, there's only one place it could've gone." Scott said.

"You mean… The Lylat System in the Future Universe?" David asked.

"Yes, where me and my team will be going to arrest her." ProtoMan said.

"Arrest her?! What are ya, the police?!" Natsu asked.

"She just took an Arwing out for a test flight." Hope said before ProtoMan stepped on his foot.

"She hijacked a decommissioned Arwing and broke several intergalactic laws on her joy ride. As the leader of Team ProtoMan, it's our job to take in those who prove to be criminal like." ProtoMan said.

"Well, if you're planning to go arrest her, I think we can…" Hope said before more weight was put on his foot.

"If you say tag along I will personally string you on a pole with your own spine." ProtoMan said before leaving.

"What was that all about?" David asked.

"Don't know. But he was serious by the sound of it." Zelos said.

"It won't matter. We'll be staying far away from him. Besides...I got his tracking number." Kazuichi said holding it up.

"Besides, Rainbow is not a criminal. Sure, she can be reckless at one point or another, but she would never go so far as to turn to a life of crime." Zelos said.

"Yeah, you're right… and, ow…" Hope said.

"Then we'll just have to get to Rainbow before ProtoMan does." Kabuki said.

In the Great Fox...2 months later in their time. Rainbow returned to the hanger in a Star Fox uniform with the arwing.

"Nicely done. You beat your own record." Slippy said.

"It's all thanks to Peppy's training. I didn't even know how to fly that thing until he told me the basics." Rainbow said. "Though as much as a good pilot as i am, i still need to figure out how to get back to my friends. I could try flying the Arwing, but I don't know where they are right now… I'm still not used to the time changes here."

"You aren't going home." Fox said coming down. "We've just been called into action by General Pepper of the Cornelia Army."

"Wait, since when did i become Starfox?" Rainbow asked.

"You've been StarFox since you chose to crash with us. You're wearing our uniform." Falco said.

"Okay, I know. So let's get going… uh.. Where are we going?" Rainbow asked.

"Corneria. Andross has pulled a full attack on the city. Were going to war." Fox said as they got into their Arwings and took off towards the planet where it was under siege by invading ships.

"Entering Corneria's Orbit." Fox said over the comm.

Peppy sighed. "It's been too long." Rainbow could understand Peppy's worry a bit. He was James's former wingman, still a pro.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble down there." Slippy said, noting the planet had explosions going on down below.

Fox had a transmission from General Pepper coming in. "Urgent Message from General Pepper!"

Pepper came on the screen. "Starfox, do you read me? We are under attack from Andross's army, we need your help immediately!"

"Sounds like it's pretty rough down there." Rainbow said.

"Guess we'll have to save the sightseeing for another time." Falco said.

"Check your G-Diffuser System!" Fox said.

"Falco here. I'm fine." Falco said.

"Slippy here. I'm ok." Slippy said.

"This is Peppy. All systems go." Peppy sounded off.

"Rainbow Dash here. I'm ready to go." Rainbow said.

"Alright Boys, and girl. Let's rock and roll!" Fox said as they dived towards the planet full speed.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow said as the entered the planet's atmosphere and skimmed across the sealine.

"Open the wings!" fox said as the Arwings were combat ready.

Corneria

Phase 1-Hurry to Corneria City

"Alright flygirl, let's see what you can do in a real firefight!" Falco said as Andross's fighters came flying in. "Here they come!"

"Let's do this!" Rainbow said as they broke off and engaged the fighters with their laser blasters. Their visors were able to lock on and pursue all enemy fighters that were coming their way. "Eat laser, Venom scum!" she said shooting down each fighter pilot with lasers and the occasional smart bomb.

"I'm taking you all down!" Falco said shooting down his targets. "Heh, this new visors not too shabby."

Suddenly, razor saw ships came bursting out of the sea.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said avoiding them.

"I've never seen anything like that! Everybody, stay alert!" Peppy said as they shot the ships down. They then headed off the land on the shoreline.

"We're entering Corneria City now!" Fox said as Slippy zoomed ahead.

"Follow me." Slippy said.

"Slippy, get back here!" Peppy said as enemies were firing at him.

"Slippy!" Rainbow shouted as she fired at the enemy units firing at the toad.

"Whoa. Thanks, Dashie!" Slippy said.

"Hey, we pilots have to look out for one another." Rainbow said.

They zoomed across the canyon and through the city until they saw the tower ahead, but forcers were blocking the way.

"Looks like they sent a welcoming party, should we say hello?" Falco asked getting in close before they started firing, making the zone to hot. "On second thought, let's take the back way."

They followed falco through a short cut around as they got to the tower easily.

"I see the tower General Peppers in, but Andross has got his cronies surrounding the place." Rainbow said.

"Looks like someone kicked up an ants nest." Falco said.

"Let's take em out!" Fox said.

As Rainbow was flying at them, the fighter jets were ganging on her.

"I got a bunch on my tail here!" Rainbow said.

"Use your brakes!" Peppy said as Rainbow suddenly stopped and let the fighters pass her at top speed before she blasted them.

"Got em!" Rainbow said before she spotted a transport ship in distress.

"We got bogeys all over us! Help!" the captain said.

"Guys, I'm helping them out, I'll catch up at the tower in a sec!" Rainbow said.

She fired at the enemies on the transport ship knocking each one off before it was freed.

"Much obliged, little lady!" the captain said.

"Just doing my job." Rainbow said flying before a portal opened. "What the?"

"It appears to be a teleporter." a robotic navigator known as ROB said.

Rainbow soon found herself over an aquatic planet heading for a fortress controlled by Andross.

"Hmm, a fortress controlled by Andross huh? Sounds perfect." Rainbow said attacking its shield generators before the shields could kick in. "And here's the finale!" she said firing a Smart Bomb, finishing the base off.

"Aw nuts! Taken down by Star Fox!" the grunt inside said.

"Yeah, and don't forget it!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, come in! Are you okay?" Fox said on the console.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm taking a teleporter back to the Great Fox. See ya there." Rainbow said flying through the other teleporter. "May not have turned out as planned but I just made sure there was a little less Andross in the world. Nothing can take that away."

Meanwhile in another part of the system, there was a damaged cargo ship that had sustained heavy attacks.

"Mayday! Mayday! Is there anyone? Do you copy? We're under attack by a strange...person I think and…." the captain said before a figure was flying in front of the ship. They wore an aviator's get up and had sky blue hair.

"Sorry, but I took out your comm hub awhile ago. Now...I will ask again. I sensed an Enhanced aboard your ship and you will tell me which one of you it is. Tell me now and I might let you live." he said.

"I keep telling you, there is no damn Enhanced!" the captain said.

"Wrong answer. Air Cutter!" he said kicking his leg up as he slashed the ship in half as it exploded. "Why did you have to go and lie to my face? Huh?" he said to himself.

The Elements Aerial Specialist

Flying

Facts: Likes to talk to himself, doesn't enjoy liars, will kill without mercy if needed.

Flying looked around the wreckage and at the deceased passengers. "Huh? Guess that captain was telling the truth. Well, that's why pencil's have erasers I guess."

Fact: Also, he likes to analogize.

"Course, there is now one less ship for an Enhanced to hide in. Let's see...where to check next is the question?" Flying wondered.


	2. Sector Alpha

"The Elements, huh?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of Clones Flux made based on his old man's plans for Enhanced Busters." Rainbow said. "They're made from human DNA with 1 of 18 z-crystals acting as their hearts. It's also what gives them their unique powers and can do type specific Pokemon Moves." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. Maybe that explains the deaths happening around the system." SLippy said.

"Deaths?" Rainbow asked.

"Recently, there have been ships that have been sliced and torn apart by attacks. Many of the passengers aboard them have died. Only a small handful of survivors have reported seeing a flying man ripping them apart with air. This was thought to be hysteria so we ignored it." Peppy said.

"If these Elements are real, how do we stop them?" Fox said.

"According to some pals of ours, it's practically impossible. They have accelerated healing factors, and bullets just bounce right off them." Rainbow said. "But… I do have a theory."

"A theory?" Falco asked.

"If they were made from Z-Crystals that power a specific Pokemon type… what if they could only be damaged by that type weakness, the same as any other pokemon with that same typing?" Rainbow asked. "Wait, no. Indigo and David attacked Psychic with Incineroar Burst and Tapu Bulu, and they didn't seem to phase her much."

"Look, these Elements aren't our problem. Right now, it's Andross." Fox said.

"You're right. We should keep going." Rainbow said adjusting her aviator vest.

Entering Combat Zone: Sector Alpha

Message from General Pepper Incoming

"Corneria is safe thanks to you, Star Fox. But there's no time to relax! An enemy fleet is approaching, and we need you on the front lines!" Pepper said.

"Understood." Fox said.

Good Luck!

In the Sector, Lasers were firing everywhere at the cornerian fleet, as Starfox Approached in their arwings.

"Get in there, and provide backup!" Fox said.

Immediately, the fighters swarmed in.

"Heads up, Andross's fighters are closing ij on our position!" Falco said as the fighters were swarming in and fired a barrage of lasers.

"Whoa, thats a lot of lasers! What do i do?!" Rainbow said.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy said.

Rainbow pulled the throttle to the right hard, rolling to the side. The energy from the spin deflected the lasers as she fired back.

"We got enemy battleships targeting the Cornerian fleet!" Fox said.

"We need to destroy them before they fire on the ships!" Peppy said.

Rainbow saw one preparing to fire on one ship, and quickly peppered it with lasers until it exploded before the main cannons fully charged.

"Thanks for the save, Star Fox!" the captain of that ship said.

"Keep going, guys! I'll take care of the battleships!" Rainbow said.

"Right!" Fox said.

Rainbow kept back and protected the Cornerian fleet from attacking battleships. It wasnt long until she got something on her radar.

"Hey kid, behind you!" Falco said as Rainbow nearly avoided a magnet missile.

"Magnet Missile? Oh boy." Rainbow said turning around to see a small red ship chasing her with the Team ProtoMan members and ProtoMan coming for her.

"ProtoMan?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, you're under arrest for hijacking a decommissioned Arwing and breaking several intergalactic traffic laws. Surrender quietly or I will use force." ProtoMan said.

"Great, they don't know we're vouching for her." Falco said.

"Your choice, kiddo. Ya wanna leave em to Fox, or you think you can reason with em, blasting them if needed?" Peppy said.

"Fox, I can handle the fleet." Rainbow said. "Attacking ProtoMan would get me in more trouble."

"Right, I'll see if i can vouch for you. You go ahead and take out the flagship." Fox said breaking off and heading to protoman's ship.

"Got it!" Rainbow said boosting ahead and to the flagship. She headed inside the main hanger.

"ROB, im switching the Arwing to walker mode. I'm going in." Rainbow said as the wings became legs as she ran in.

"The Walker is good for maneuvering in confined spaces." ROB said.

"I get that. Now let's see if i can take this ship down from the inside." Rainbow said piloting the walker.

She moved about the ship, trying to find the reactor.

"Uh, Commander? Someone's...broken into the ship." a grunt said.

"What?" the commander said as Rainbow ran around the ship blasting at any enemy she spotted in her sights.

"Cmon, wheres the reactor in this place?!" Rainbow asked running around before locating an intelligence room. She flew up to it and started hacking using the arwing. "Got it! Thank you." she said taking off.

She reached the reactor.

"There you are. Now to shut you down. Just charge up the blasters and…" Rainbow said before firing at the reactor, blowing it to bits as she took off running as a chain reaction followed. She got out of the ship as it exploded.

"Main ship destroyed! Mission accomplished." Rainbow said. "What of ProtoMan?"

"Not well. We convinced him to hold off the arrest, but only until Andross falls." Fox said.

"So I'll only clear my name if I defeat Andross?" Rainbow asked.

"Clear your...? No, he's going to arrest you after Andross is defeated." Falco said.

Rainbow was shocked. "I don't believe it! All because I couldn't control this stupid Arwing in the first place before I got here! What am I going to do?!"

"Stay calm kid. Something will work out." Peppy said. "Just bet on lady luck."

"Right. All that matters is fighting back against the enemy." Rainbow said. "I'll worry for my own self being later."

Meanwhile, Flying was continuing his path of destruction. This time, he found a Cornerian Cruiser-Class ship and attacked it.

"Hit him, hit him, hit him!" one soldier said.

"We can't! He sliced off the blasters! We're sitting ducks!" another said.

"Okay, personnel. I'll let you all live if you answer me honestly...which of you is the Enhanced?" Flying asked.

"Enhanced? You mean you're looking for those humans with powers?" a soldier asked.

"Yes. Tell me which one of you it is and I might let all of you live." Flying said.

"It isn't any of us, we can honestly say that. But we have heard that a new bunch of them were found just recently here in the Future Universe. They were picked up in a transport convoy and were headed to New World, but due to the war I think they might still be on Corneria." the captain said.

"Hmm. Thank you for the info...but a shame you lied about none on your ship." Flying said. "Air Cutter!" he said slashing the ship into several parts, effectively destroying it as he surveyed the dead and the rubble. "Oh...he didn't lie. But I keep feeling Enhanced energy for some reason." he said as an energy moved when his back was turned. "Well, I did get something. Corneria huh? Guess I gotta rip a planet in two now. Hmm, never ripped apart a planet before. But there's always a first time for everything." Flying said taking off.


	3. Key to Victory

"How's clearing the route to New World coming along?" Falco said.

"It's not exactly going so well. Andross has ships planted all over the transport gate to New World. The convoy that was supposed to transport that new group can't get through unless someone clears it." Fox said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about New World. Seems like the connections to other universes from it are coming along nicely." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Its developed a trade system and several towns have already popped up with students from the Enhanced Academy taking on roles in these towns to support them." Peppy said.

"I wish we could go to new world and see it for ourselves, but then again, we are on duty." Slippy said.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to think about it. New World is a completely mysterious place, with even more surprising secrets." Fox said.

"It's a bit new, but I'm sure those kids are learning how to control their abilities just fine." Peppy said.

"I wonder what these Enhanced that were supposed to go to New World are like?" Slippy said.

"If we ever get a chance to see em and escort them to the Transport Gate, we'll know." Fox said.

"Assuming the Elements don't get to them first." Rainbow said.

Entering Combat Zone: Space Colony at Area 3

Incoming Message from General Pepper

"We seized a weapon from Andross's forces. They've called it the Gigarilla." Pepper said. "Now andross hopes to take it back from the Space Colony. You must defend the colony and keep that Gigarilla secured!"

"Leave it to us. We'll keep it safe!" Fox said.

Good Luck!

Team Star Fox flew in to battle an ambushed the fighters that were surrounding the colony.

"Alright, we got the jump on them!" Rainbow said.

"But we cant let them take back the gigarilla!" Peppy said.

"Switching to all range mode. Lets take the offensive!" Fox said as the Arwings opened up wide and accelerated.

But as Rainbow was about to, she was suddenly attacked from behind by a red ship with a pig piloting it.

"Well well, if it isn't the usual goodie-goodies!" the pig said.

"Pigma!" Rainbow said.

"What's he doing here?!" Fox said.

"I'm here for a job of course, and I get to have some fun." Pigma said looking at Rainbow's ship. "Hey wait a… that's James's Arwing! I thought I shot that thing down 5 years ago!"

"You did, but I found it and got myself dragged into this mess." Rainbow said. "Now I'm gonna earn some payback for him." she said turning on him and firing at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm Star Wolf's Ace Pilot!" Pigma said as they entered a firefight.

"Go to the colony! I got this hunk of ham!" Rainbow asid.

"Right! Catch up as soon as you can!" Fox said.

"Okay, little pig. Let's see how good a pilot you are." Rainbow said chasing Pigma into an asteroid field.

Pigma snorted. "Right where i want you. Andrew, now! Andrew?!"

"Sorry, but the plan's undone." a voice said. "I've been hit."

"What?! By who?!" Pigma asked before seeing Flying standing on his screen.

"Tell me where this transport ship is." Flying said.

"Uh...what?" Pigma asked.

"You know? The one carrying those little Enhanced. That ship. Where is it?" Flying asked.

"I...I…" Pigma said.

"I see. You really don't know anything. Well, I would let you go, but your friend fired on me earlier so I'm sort of pissed off." Flying said.

"Uh oh…" Pigma said.

"Damn. Well...I regret this." Rainbow said firing a shot into Flying's arm as it regenerated.

He turned around to Rainbow with a look of anger. "Did you...just try to kill me?" Flying asked.

"I know that look..." Rainbow said.

Flashback..

"Hey… you aimed for my head. If someone was hit over the head like that, they'd die, right? So that means...were you trying to kill me?" a familiar bartender asked with the same look.

End flash back…

"You remind me of Shizuo!" Rainbow blurted out.

"Who?" Flying asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of ours. At least, I think he is. He's a blonde bartender guy who isn't exactly fond of violence, but…" Rainbow said.

"You know, I don't really care. I'm going to...wait. Your face…" Flying said cross referencing Rainbow's face with the ones he memorized from the Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers. "You're one of the extra's. Congrats, piggy. I decided to let you go today."

Pigma flew off in fear as Flying focused his attention on Rainbow.

"Oh, this is gonna suck...so bad!" Rainbow said.

"Yes. Air cutter!" Flying said sending a cutting wave at her. Rainbow evaded it but saw it easily slice a meteor in half.

"That was a Flying-Type move!" Rainbow said flying back to the colony. "I can't shoot him because he's a healer. So how do I beat something I can't hit or damage? Wait, maybe I could use him." she thought as she flew to Andross's army.

"Air Cutter!" he shouted sending out more cutting waves. Rainbow was evading them as they were cutting through the enemy ships.

"Yeah, thats right! Come and get me!" Rainbow said flying around Andross's forces as Flying kept missing her and hitting Andross's forces.

"Tailwind!" Flying said as he vanished.

"Where did he?" Rainbow asked as she felt the Arwing shake before seeing Flying on her cover.

"This will be like shucking a shrimp." Flying said as his mouth morphed into a beak as it began spinning and drilling into the cockpit.

"Crud." Rainbow said before Flying was shot off by Falco.

"Keep your beak offa her, bird boy." Falco said.

Flying recovered and noticed the shot was close to his crystal as well as noticing more of Star Fox coming. "Can't take all of them on. Best to retreat." he said flying off.

"Falco! Thanks for coming to get me!" Rainbow said.

"I may be a hotshot flyboy, but I don't leave my squadmates in danger." Falco said.

Rainbow nodded.

"We took care of the mission but it looks like the guy got away." Fox said.

"The convoy is safe, that's all that matters." Slippy said.

"But for how long?" Rainbow said.


	4. Side Story: New World Future

The Future Universe, a place where technology, medicine and pretty much anything you can imagine is far ahead of its time. A place of space travel, life on other planets and amazing robotics. But that is not the point right now. Even it was not untouched when Enhanced began appearing.

In Corneria, a convoy of spaceships were surrounding a carrier of people, male and female. They were all Enhanced, and were supposed to be transported to New World safely. But due to Andross's attacks, they were to remain on the transport cruiser and wait until Andross was dealt with.

"Ugh, what's taking so looooong?" A young child said hanging by some tape, that was produced through his arms.

Charlie

Age: 11

Enhanced Ability: Tape Quirk from Sero Hanata

"Can you blame them? With Andross launching a full-scale war on the Lylat System, no one is safe." A young woman told him.

Nico Everett

Age: 17

Enhanced Ability: Lightning generation in her hands from Heihachi Mishima.

Charlie swung around on the tape he was hanging from. "I'm not afraid of some monkey head without a body!" he said before the tape detached and he fell on his back. "Ouch!"

"Clearly. You can't possibly go against him with tape in your arms." a man with glasses said with gloves that produced spiked.

Cabot

Age: 22

Enhanced Ability: Horm-Horm Fruit from Emporio Ivankov

"I can so!" Charlie said.

"Enough. Clearly the two of you are immature." Nico said. "Besides, we're bound to these ships and must go to New World in order to learn how to use our abilities better."

"Says you. You may as well be Heihachi's successor, Nico." Cabot said.

"True, with the news surrounding his death and all." Nico said.

"So, what? After Andross is defeated we go to New World, get jobs and live like it never happened?" Charlie asked erecting more tape. "Look at this, I can produce Cellophane tape from my arms, and you guys think I should be on Package Detail?"

"Enough kid!" a voice boomed as Charlie looked up to see a large man with a blond beard and hair and suit and hat.

"Uh...who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Glad you asked. My name is Felix, I happen to run one of the settlements on New World, Zephyr Town. I also happen to be your instructor when we arrive." he said.

"Oh…" Charlie said. "So… what can you do? I got Sero's tape quirk, Cabot has the Horm-Horm powers, and Nico can erect lighting from her hands. Anything you have that's special?"

"I can say so." Felix said as he ripped his suit as his teeth grew sharp and blond fur grew all over him as did a mane as he roared.

"Whoa! You're a Lion Beastman!" Charlie said, eyes sparkling.

"So, you know about my species even when we aren't even native to your universe. Not bad." Felix said.

"How did a Lion Beastman come to lead a settlement in new world?" Cabot asked.

"Well, thanks to Sam the uniter, a lot of different species are coming to make lives on new world. Elves, merfolk, giants, even us Beastmen. I helped create a settlement from scratch with hard work and determination. A wind powered town known as Zephyr town. But...there's more. It also happens to be home...to the worlds greatest Bazaar!" he shouted.

"A Bazaar is like a really huge supermarket, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Once a week, we host one and people from all over the world and from other universes come to sell and buy and make new friends and connections!" Felix said.

"Cool! You wanna hear what i wanna do?" Charlie said.

'Sure, kid." Felix said.

"Well, when i first got Sero's tape quirk, i figured… why not try a go at the hero stuff? I used to hear stories of the Hero Groups when i was little, but my parents thought i should be more 'practical' with my powers. You know, like get a profession in packaging. I… kinda don't really get the whole profession thing. What profession are you hoping to get, Cabot?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't really decided yet." Cabot said.

"Hmm. Packaging huh? We do run a small wrapping booth at the bazaar. And it wouldn't hurt to have a mail guy." Felix said.

Charlie sighed. "I cant belive im not gonna be a hero…"

"Hey, kid. Relax. You may not be a hero now but who knows what's gonna happen in the future." Felix said laughing.

"You sound just like All Might." Charlie said.

Near the back of the transport, a man was sparking electricity from his hands and bragging to three girls. Next to him was his friend.

"So then the guy was up in my face about my hair, so ZAP! I hit him with 1 gigavolt of this!" he said.

Sparks

Age: 20

Enhanced Ability: Electrification from Denki Kaminari

"If you have Denkei's static quirk... doesn't it come with his drawback too?" Charlie aksed swinging over to Sparks.

"You mean a short circuit to the brain. Yeah, it does that if I overuse it." Sparks said. "But I never go over 1 gigavolt."

"Implying the fact if you show off to the ladies." the man beside him said.

"Hey! Stop dissing me, Cole!" Sparks said, slightly pissed off.

Cole

Age: 21

Enhanced ability: Half-Hot Half-Cold from Shouto Todoroki

"Are you two brothers or something?" Charlie asked.

"Not really. We come from the same town and got enhanced at the same time." Sparks said.

"We both decided to go to new world. But after i told Sparks he may consider getting an Electrician job, he's having second thoughts." Cole said.

"New world is pretty cool, but they're practically expecting us to have normal jobs with these quirks and powers." Sparks said.

"I get that feeling." Charlie said. "I've got this Tape quirk and I wanna use it on baddies. With you and Cole, that makes 3 people who got powers from class 1-A."

"I have heard there is a forest ranger that has the Animal Voice quirk of Koji Koda in Oak Tree Town." Cole said. "She makes good use of it."

"So, we just go to New World and we're safe from everything?" one of the girls said. She had pink skin and hair for some reason and wore a jacket over a blue and green bikini top, but wore short shorts and hiking boots. "I dunno… I don't think i wanna be there."

"Whoa!" Charlie said. "Your skin is Pink!"

"Its because of what i have. I guess i make four 1-A Inheritors on this ship." she said. "Oh right. My name's Sulfa...from Future City."

Sulfa

Age: 16

Enhanced Ability: Acid from Mina Ashido

"It's not so much you want to be there, so much as you think you're dangerous to the settlements." Cole said.

"Well… yeah. I can produce acid from my skin. I don't wanna hurt this New World place." she said.

"Don't worry. I hear New World has a lot of measures to help make sure you don't do much harm to the world. One of them being the Enhanced Academy funded by the Cosmic Circus and the Hero Universe government." Cole said.

"Oh, that's a relief." Sulfa said. "Still, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, i think it's going to be great." Said a girl more larger than the others. "I mean, I'm the second only from the Giant Country to go to new world. I'm a little excited. My names Trinity by the way."

Trinity

Age: 17

Race: Giant

Overall Height: 27 feet.

"With word of all these other races coming to New World, I figured it might be nice to see what it's like since people of my own race are there." Trinity said.

"I hear even someone from the Mythos universe is on here. I think it was a Minotaur from the Minos Clan." Cole said.

"You mean that guy?" Charlie asked pointing to said minotaur. He had a shoulder strap on his back and looked the part. "That guy was a little scary. So i kinda changed seats." he said.

"Oh, don't be scared by Ramos. He's a bit silent but he's gentle." Trinity said.

"If you say so." Charlie said.

"Hey kid, you said you wanted to be a hero?" Sparks asked.

"Heck yeah! Have you seen the Hero Groups on TV? I wanna be a group and be just like them!" Charlie said.

"Well, kid. You probably aren't gonna make it as one anyway. Cause I'm gonna break outta this place and kick Andross's ass and…" Sparks said before being picked up by Felix.

"No you aren't." he said.

"Y...yes sir." Sparks said shaking a bit.

"Now that's enough. Just sit tight till we get an all clear from the General." Felix said.

Meanwhile, Near Ramos, the door opened and in came a new girl. She had orange hair tied in a pony tail and was 6ft. She had space agency clothes on and her jacked was short sleeved.

"Oh good, I'm not too late." she said.

Ramos looked at the new girl.

"Oh, a Minotaur. Erm, my name's Jackie. I'm an American transfer agent into the Russian Space Program." she said. "What's uh, your name?"

"Ramos." he said.

"Oh, hi Ramos. So… you going to new world with all these Enhanced?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. I'm goin' to make sure it's a good place for minotaurs...for my race." Ramos said.

"Oh. Well, I'm an enhanced too." Jackie said. "But I'm a special case, like Inga, as the Russain's said. I have an extra ability that goes pretty well with the Quirk i got."

"Quirk?" Ramos asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "I may not look it, but I'm pretty muscle-bound. But the real kicker comes with my quirk."

Jackie

Age: 18

Affiliation: Russian Space Program, the youngest trainee apart from Inga.

Enhanced ability: Large Fists From Itsuka Kendo

Extra ability: Incredibly muscular by way of Russian advancement, and can control density without breathing in or out. By Pushing Muscle Fibers from her body into her hands when Quirk is active,fists become even larger compared to Kendo's use.

"Cool I guess." Ramos said.

"I guess. The Russian Space Federation liked to tinker with abilities themselves. They were fascinated by how the powers worked, and i think wanted to see if they could improve their agents." Jackie said.

"Sorry, but I don't really know much about the things you speak and muscle power isn't really something that concerns me." Ramos said.

"Oh." Jackie said. "I just wasted a cool backstory." she said sighing.

"If you have this ability, why come to New World?" Ramos asked.

"I really didn't think i was gonna, but the Russians did send me to find a group of certain people and try to make them heroes in order to further bulk the support the Russian Federation gives, even though i volunteered from the US." Jackie said.

"I see. But the Lion Man is very bent on taking us to new world to work in his town. I don't think he's planning to just simply let us be who you say." Ramos said.

"I can certainly give it a whirl. I mean, who knows?" Jackie said. "I want to make sure that the world has more heroes."

"Then do it." Ramos said.

"Alright then. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna carry out my mission!" Jackie said pointing ahead.

"Uh...you realize it's a war right? Could last longer than a day." Ramos said.

"I know." Jackie said.


	5. Enter Star Wolf

"So Flying Figured out where Corneria is?!" Rainbow said.

"It's only a matter of time until he finds it. I hope some fleets can keep him back long enough before he reaches the Convoy." Peppy said. "For now, Beta sector needs us."

"Okay. Helping the Cornerian Army comes first." Rainbow said. "Slippy, how's my visor?"

"Replaced. That guy almost drilled through. That was lucky." Slippy said.

"Let's get going. Pepper wants to make a counter attack on Andross's fleet. I can't think of any way to clear the path for the Enhanced and that Convoy." Fox said.

Good Luck!

Star Fox deployed immediately and went into action. They were then joined by a sixth ship.

"Heya Fox! It's been a while!" the pilot said.

"Wait a sec… Bill?!" Fox said.

"Save the reunion for later." Falco said as they shot down a cruiser. "We still got three more of these things."

They broke off and hit each battleship, making sure they weren't hitting the Cornerian fleet. It wasn't long before the Flagship appeared.

"We are preparing our main cannon. We'll take care of that ship!" Pepper said.

"Okay General." Rainbow said before a shield went up. "Hold up! It looks like the big guys got an energy shield!"

"I'm goin' in to deactivate it!" Fox said. He went inside the shield and used the walker to hack the shield, bringing it down.

"It's gone down, Pepper! Go for it!" Rainbow said.

"Fire!" Pepper said as the main cannon fired and shot down the flagship.

"Yes! It is gone for good." Falco said.

"Are you boys gonna hog all the fun?" a voice said as a pink arwing flew in with a pink cat at the wheel.

"Katt? What are you doing here?" Falco asked.

"Now is that any way to greet a lady?" she asked.

"Falco, you… know that girl?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. We used to run in the same gang before I joined Star Fox." Falco said.

"You were in a gang?" Rainbow asked.

"It's… complicated." Faco said before someone started shooting at Katt.

"Aaah!" Kat said as she evaded.

"Kid, eyes up top!" Falco said seeing three Star Wolf arwings.

"I'm back, girlie!" Pigma said.

"Pigma!" Rainbow said.

"And he's brought back up, in the form of Leon and Andrew!" Peppy said. "The whole Star Wolf gang is here!"

"Word from Andross, he wants you shot down." Leon said firing at them.

"Anyone who defies Uncle Andross has to answer to me!" Andrew said.

"Let's take care of these guys!" Rainbow said as they broke off and engaged in a dogfight with Leon, Andrew and Pigma. But it wasn't long for the big man himself showed up: Wolf O' Donnell.

"Playtime is over, Star Fox!" Wolf said.

"Uh oh, heads up guys! Wolf's here!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, take care of Leon, Andrew and Pigma! Wolf is mine!" Fox said heading to Wolf without fear.

"Well, if it isn't James' little pup." Wolf said.

"Don't bring my father into this Wolf. Just you and me." Fox said as they entered a dogfight against each other.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was blasting Pigma, alternating between him and Andrew. Pigma turned sharply and then blasted to rainbow.

"Special Delivery!" Pigma said releasing a salvo of seeker bombs. "Pigma Bomb!"

"Is that all you got?!" Rainbow said evading and deflecting them, before shooting pigma, disabling him.

"My reward money!" Pigma said being forced to retreat.

"One pig down, one cameleon and Uncles Boy to go!" Rainbow said.

"Don't call me an uncle's boy!" Andrew said firing heat seekers at Rainbow.

"Yeah well...back at ya!" Rainbow said leading the missiles back to Oikonny, sending him down.

"Agh! Help me, Uncle Andross!" Andrew said retreating.

"Idiot. What is the use of a guided missile if it comes right back to you?" Leon said. "I'll deal with this myself…"

"You won't, because I'm ending this!" Rainbow said flying and taking him by surprise.

"This is uncanny, who is this girl?!" Leon asked in shock.

"One of Star Fox's top pilots." Rainbow said shooting out Leon's engines.

"No!" Leon said retreating.

"You're outnumbered, Wolf! It's not looking good for you." Rainbow said.

"Is that really the best you got?" Wolf asked firing. But while Rainbow dodged, the blasts hit Peppy.

"I'm hit! Ahhhh!" Peppy screamed as he was sent crashing on a planet.

"Peppy just got hit!" Rainbow said as lasers peppered Wolf.

"I've grown tired of this." Wolf said dodging each one and flying away.

"This isn't over, Wolf!" Rainbow said as he escaped. "ROB, where'd Peppy crash on?"

"Peppy's signal is being transmitted from the planet Titania." ROB said.

"Then that's where we gotta go." Fox said. "We're not abandoning Peppy."

"A good hero never leaves his teammate behind. We're not abandoning Peppy." Rainbow said.


	6. Side Story: Jackie's Change of Heart

Jackie's Narration: My name is Jackie. I'm an American Volunteer for the Russian Federation's Space Program. I'm also the second Enhanced ever to have a second ability, like their Star student Inga. I can only just build up my body muscle, but unlike Inga, i don't need to breathe in or out to do it, it just comes at will to me. Currently, I'm stuck on a small little ship bound to New World, a world that exists outside of the universes and is slowly growing. But i was given a task by the Russians to assemble a team of my own so that the Russian Federation can better support the Heroic community. I volunteered to do it, considering it would be for both countries. Now i have to recruit members to the cause.

End narration.

Jackie didn't want to take too much away from Felix's potential job collectors. But she still had to search the ship for members of her own team.

"Well, I guess i can make this work." Jackie said before Felix overshadowed her.

"Goin' somewhere, Miss Russian?" Felix asked.

"Oh uh…" she said.

"I know what you're up to. And the answer is no." Felix said sternly. "Now sit down. With Beta Sector secure, we can finally depart for New World."

As the ship began to take off and the convoy was following, Jackie was in a bit of a depressed state.

"I don't believe it, I'm going to fail this mission all because of Felix. People don't need to be forced into stuff like this, it's their choice." Jackie said.

"Forced? What are you talking about? They aren't being forced." Ramos said.

"The minotaur guy is right." Nico said walking to them. "We all wanted to be on this ship as a means of starting a new life."

"Yes. A new life where we can put our abilities to good use and not just be fighting machines by the ones who made the enhanced." Cabot said.

"You all were… made Artificially?" Jackie asked.

"What? No. I mean enhanced aren't all meant to be heroes like the people you work for believe them to be." Cabot said.

"New World is a place where we don't have to fight. You can live and be free of any sort of evil." Sparks said.

"It's a perfect world for you guys, but..." Jackie said. "I'm not so sure about myself."

"Look… In all honesty, I'm not so sure either." Nico said. "But that's why we're going there. So that we can learn how to control these powers and use them properly."

"Exactly. If you think this all by force or that you have no choice, then I truly feel sorry for you." Felix said.

"Once I learn to control these powers, I plan to become a freelance hero, unrestrained by governments trying to use me as some sort of lapdog." Nico said.

"That power you got has left a big burden on you in that department, Nico. Especially when you consider who it's from." Cabot said.

"That's right. For you, Nico, it's not just about controlling his power. It's also about carrying on his will." Felix said.

"I don't want to be like Heihachi, or have his Ambitions. I just want to be me." Nico said.

"And all that really matters in the end." Felix said. "Just remember...you aren't Heihachi. You're Nico. That's all you can be."

"And what about you, Jackie? Who do you want to be?" Cabot said.

"Well… I want to be a hero myself, but the truth is i want to support Russian cause but not be controlled by it. If I form a team, i want to travel the world and save worlds, like them…" Jackie said.

"You mean the Hero Groups. I see. You want to assemble a team of your own to defend the Universes as Well." Felix said.

"Yeah, thats essentially it. I'm sorry about what I said before, that we are forced to be here." Jackie said.

"I don't blame you. Imagine how our families feel about this." Nico said. "We didn't ask for these powers."

Jackie was astonished. All her life, she was forced into a role by the Russian people. But...she never considered that these powers were against their will.

"Look...I'm not gonna train you to become a hero. But, maybe there is something you can do on new world." Felix said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"While settlements are being built, we only know about 20 percent of new world." Felix said. "Those who don't fit in with average society or have been corrupted in some way by bad influences are given a chance to explore new lands to start their own settlements."

Jackie thought about this.

"Wait a second, I know what I can do!" Jackiw said getting an idea.

"You do?" Felix said.

"Before I left the Federation to take this job, i was an inter world explorer. Maybe instead of forming a traveling group, I could form an exploration team with people on the ship and the population on new world and explore the uncharted regions of New World!" Jackie said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Nico said. "And I know that you're the type to pull that off."

"Fine, but no team. You have to do it alone and mark places for settlements." Felix said.

"I see." Jackie said. "I accept these terms of my own free will. I will do it alone."

"Perfect." Felix said.

Unknown to Jackie, what she had decided was good fate as back in the secret Russian Lab, people were falling left and right to an attack.

"Ahhh!" one screamed before being burned and another electrocuted.

The head scientist was being suffocated in the claws of Dragon.

"Please. You cannot do this." he begged.

"I can and I have. You brought this upon yourself for tampering with innocent humans and human nature." Dragon said.

He swiftly killed the Russian scientist.

"This is what you deserve." Dragon said. "Electric, how goes the file hunt?"

"Not good. They erased most of their subjects from the dataspace. All I could get are two names of their enhanced subjects. Inga and Jackie." Electric said.

"Inga is one of the Extras. Jackie is new. Two more names to add to the hunt list." Dragon said.

"How goes Flyings mission to Locate the Enhance Transport?" Fire asked now in a fire dancer outfit.

"He's taking out any ship he senses energy, but he recently had to duck out to recover because of an ambush." Electric said.

"Shouldn't take him long before he's back on the hunt." Dragon said. "For now, all we can do is follow the leads left on the ships databanks. "After all, the mission is too crucial."


	7. Flight of Peppy

Not wasting any time to find peppy, the Star Fox team descended to the Scrapyard Planet of Titania.

"Land Master, deployed!" Fox said as a tank dropped onto the land with the Fox inside

"Cool! What is that?" Rainbow asked.

"The Landmaster. Its a private tank we use for land based missions. It can traverse any surface and can hover." Fox said.

"And fox is piloting it. The Landmaster is something he can pilot very well. Falco can use it too." Slippy said.

"I know. But personally, i prefer the air." Falco said.

They flew and trudged through the sand and scrap, demolishing any enemies in their way.

"I'm getting Peppy's signal." Slippy said. "We're getting close."

"Guys, look at that!" Rainbow said seeing another teleporter.

"Another of Andross's teleportation devices." Fox said.

"Im gonna go check it out." Rainbow said flying up to it.

"DOn't go in alone, rainbow. Im coming as well." Fox said. "Landmaster, engage Gravmaster flight mode!"

The Land master ascended into the air and folded its treads into the sides and took off into hovering into the air.

Both rainbow and Fox flew to the portal, and upon nearing it, Peppy joined them.

"Fox, Rainbow! Thanks fer coming to get me!" Peppy said.

"Peppy, youre alright! I cant believe Wolf did not critically damage your Arwing to crash!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. My systems were out for a bit but they came back into action when the Great Fox got near." Peppy said. "Now, lets take a closer look at that portal."

They all flew into the portal, and came out indeep space.

"Weve been teleported back in to space?" Fox said as Rainbow got a blip on her radar, and it was massive.

"Guys, im getting a really big reading on the scope. Its superdreadnought class and its right ahead of us!" Rainbow said.

"That ride of yours ain't built for space combat, fox. Better leave this to me and the kid!" Peppy said.

"Okay, Peppy." Fox said steering away.

"Two ships? Ha! Engage all fighters! Shoot them down!" the captain said as they fired at Peppy and Rainbow.

"Break off and aim for the ship's main cannons, Rainbow!" Peppy said going right.

"You got it, Peppy!" Rainbow said going left, both of them flying around and taking down the cannons one by one.

"Were not going to fall that easy!" the captain said, releasing missiles.

"You wanna catch me, you gotta try a lot harder than that!" Rainbow said evading the missiles with a braking maneuver and shooting several missiles and allowing one to chase her to a cannon.

"Idiots! What's the use of a guided missile if it comes right back?!" the captain said.

"Nice job, Rainbow. Now watch a pro do it." Peppy said launching a Smart Bomb down the ships exhaust as it exploded in their engine room.

"How could TWO ships bring us down?!" the captain said.

"It never pays to underestimate Starfox!" Peppy said as the ship exploded behind them.

"Wow, we really tore up that ship. We really didn't need any help, you especially." Rainbow said.

"Well, i still got a lotta fight left in me, that's for sure. Now cmon, let's go!" Peppy said.

"Right. Still got lots more of Andross's forces to deal with." Rainbow said.

Meanwhile with Flying…

"That girl...she shot me and got away with it. How dare she?" Flying said in frustration as he sliced a nearby meteor in half. "I can't just ignore this. The transport ship can wait. For now, I have a new priority...killing the extra!"


	8. Side Story: Trinity's Journey

Narration: My name is Trinity. I am a giant from the Giants country and came to New World to start my inter universal journey. I hope to help wherever i can.. But first i have to get out of this ship…

(end narration)

"Oof…" Trinity said pushing against eh ship. "It would help if i had some of those Minimum tablets so i can shrink and escape… but then id lose my height to travel easily."

She continued to try and get out of the ship only managing to get a leg out so far.

"Aw man." she said trying to get further out. "Should i try to use my strength that is unrivaled in other giants to muscle my way out? That would work, but it'd be bad at the same time, considering that considering I have my leg stuck. Dang it!" she said punching a wall before seeing it break through. "Double dang it!"

Trinity was stuck, but no one was coming to help. It took a few minutes before she was marching out of the ship with part of it stuck on her arm.

"I really hope they don't get mad at me for breaking that." Trinity said trying to get it off. "Wish I had some butter or something."

Nevertheless, she started her journey. She made head way from Zephyr town into the great wilderness that surrounded her. With her towering stature, she could easily see where she was going above the treeline.

"Where should i go from here? It seems like im heading to the trading post. But i can't figure out where where to go. Maybe I'll end up flipping a coin to decide." she joked.

Trinity looked to where should go, and eventually ended up in Oak Tree Town in the middle of the trading posts, where she saw large gates. At leasts twenty of them, but only 5 of them were colored.

"I see. The colored ones are universes they established trade with. And the dull ones haven't had agreements yet." Trinity said.

She walked inside and continued into the Oak Tree Town local forest. She made a few rumbling steps, which is a attracting force.

"HEY!" a loud booming voice said as a girl in a bret and forest gear walked out. "GET ALONG, LITTLE CRITTER!"

"Excuse me?" trinity asked.

The girl stopped and suddenly realized what she was yelling at. "OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE…"

"Voice! Turn down your voice!" Trinity said covering her ears.

She got a handle on it. "Sorry. I thought you were some elephant that escaped from the Cosmic Circus last week." she said.

"We giants get that impression a lot. My names Trinity." Trinity said.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Agate." she said.

Agate

Straight Fire Forest Ranger

Ability: Animal Voice-Is able to alter her vocal range and communicate with animals. Sometimes, after herding animals, she forgets to reset her normal voice, and accidentally blasts civilans away.

"So Agate, is this Oak Tree Town?" Trinity asked.

"Technically, your outside of it. You're in the field lands. These fields are things farmers can compete for in order to grow or get specific produce and products." Agate said.

"Oh, i see. I'm on an inter-universal journey, and i'm exploring new world first. Can you show me the way out of these fields?" Trinity asked.

"Sure. I'll lead you back into town." Agate said as she lead Trinity back the way she came before arriving back in town.

"Wow, what a beautiful town." Trinity said.

"Really? You said you saw the trading post, so you walked past it." Agate said.

"Really? Wow. I guess im still green to this place. So tell me, do those gates work both ways? Like taking people to other universes?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah. The only way merchants and traders can get home safe." Agate said.

"So i can use those gates to get from Universe to universe." Trinity said.

"Yeah. You can travel easy through any gate that's colored. So it would be Standard, Magic, Hero, Future and Warrior." Agate said.

"Right. I dont have to go to my home universe. So that leaves Future, Warrior, Standard and Hero." Trinity said.

"Are you gonna choose a universe to go to now or stay here awhile?" Agate asked.

"Maybe I'll think about my future destination for a bit. Until then, I'll probably stay nearby at the inn." Trinity said.

"You'll have to sleep outside then. Unless you want to buys some of these." Agate said holding a box of tablets. "Minimum Tablets! Made by Merlin of the Seven Deadly a product that's popular for Giants that wanna sleep indoors in small spaces." she said.

"I dunno. It doesn't seem…." Trinity said.

"Oh. You wanna keep your giants pride. I can get that. In that case, I'll just go and get you a warm blanket." Agate said.

"Im more suited to that anyway. Not all giants want to shrink down." Trinity said.

"Yeah, these things aren't selling that much to all the giants." Agate said. "Come on."

Soon night came as Trinity had a blanket over her and a pillow under her head.

"Hope you sleep well." Agate said.

"I will." Trinity smiled. Her journey has started, but for now, she must rest on the decision of where to go next. But she knew one thing...her journey had just begun.


	9. Attack on Fichina

Rainbow was looking at a photo of the heroes and the ship.

"Man…" Rainbow said.

"Still thinkin' about if you're ever gonna see your friends after this?" Falco asked.

"I don't know now. I've been gone for awhile and on top of it I've been branded a criminal by Protoman. Things aren't looking good. But...as long as I can finish the fight against Andross alongside you guys, I'll have satisfaction." Rainbow said.

"At least you're seeing a positive. Now get suited up. We got another job. Andross's main drone army. We're wiping it out on Fichina." Falco said.

Rainbow zipped up her jacket. "Lemme at it."

Good Luck!

The Great Fox hovered over the icy ground of Fichina, the five fighters exited and began to battle against the drones.

"Be sure to take them all out." Fox said before he was being fired at. He turned around to see it was Leon of Star Wolf.

"Haha! I'm on your tail, you impudent little fox!" Leon said.

"You again?!" Rainbow said dodging a homing laser and firing at Leon, who rolled to evade. "Don't you Star Wolf guys ever get tired of chasing the Star Fox team?"

"On the contrary...it's what pays the bills." Leon said firing on her.

"You need to get more branching jobs!" Rainbow said firing lasers back at Leon after somersaulting.

"How dare you, little human! I'll see you crash to the snow and freeze to death." Leon said firing at Rainbow once more with lasers.

"I'm sick and tired of being threatened to be arrested and frozen!" Rainbow said jetting upwards and breaking into the atmosphere.

"Where is she going?!" Falco said.

"I think shes setting up for a Meteor Assault Dive maneuver!" Fox said.

"But that's crazy! It's too risky!" Peppy said.

"Hah! All of this is getting to her. I may not survive this assault, but you won't! After you shoot me down, fall into the frozen…" Leon said before Rainbow turned around him. "Huh?"

"Psych!" she said shooting Leon down.

"This can't be happening!" Leon said crashing to the snow.

"You faked him out, luring him into a false sense of security." Fox said.

"Yeah. I just had to make him think I snapped." Rainbow said.

"Nice work kid. Now all that remains is taking out the drones left on the ground." Falco said.

"Already on it." Fox said coming out in a Landmaster.

"Aw yeah! Go Landmaster!" Rainbow said as Fox was blasting away enemy drones.

"Let's keep up the pressure in the air!" Slippy said.

"Right!" Rainbow said as the four Arwing pilots were firing at the drones before they heard movement from the icy mountains.

"We got company!" Falco said. "And its big!"

"Gotta be the mothership." Slippy said as a large spider like drone walked out from behind the mountains. "The Mother Strider!"

"Let's take this thing down!" Rainbow said.

"Take out the legs first then the whole thing should fall apart." Peppy said.

"On it." Rainbow said firing at one of the legs and taking it out. "I got one!"

"I got another!" Falco said taking out another leg.

"Me and Peppy got two more." Slippy said.

"Then the last shot is mine!" Fox said firing a supercharged laser through the Mother Strider, sending it down to the ground before it exploded.

"That's done it!" Peppy said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow said. "Another base bites the dust!"

"Let's bring it on home, kid." Falco said.

Meanwhile in another part of the Lylat System, ships were floating all around with its deceased crew members floating through space as Flying was destroying any ship that passed in a rage.

"Come on! I want to know where the rainbow brat is! Where is she? I won't feel right if I don't kill her!" he shouted slicing up more and more ships. "Where is…" he said spotting a nearby planet.

"Hmm. If memory serves...that one is Corneria. The main hub planet for the army. I wonder...would she come running if this planet was under the threat of destruction?" he said smiling sinisterly.


	10. Rainbow vs Flying!

It was a little into the next day, when they got the emergency message. It was General Pepper.

"Star Fox! We come with dire need. We are under attack! It may sound strange, but a flying human is destroying our ships and killing the people within them." Pepper said.

"Its gotta be that freak from last time." Rainbow thought.

"If we don't receive your help, we will not live to tomorrow. Please, hurry Star Fox." Pepper said before it cut out.

And so the team moved out towards Corneria to see the mass of floating destroyed ships and dead crew members. Rainbow was disgusted by it as they got closer to the planet where she then spotted Flying destroying Cornerian Army ships as well as civilian buildings.

"Bastard isn't even sticking to the army. He's murdering civilians too." Falco said.

"This is what these guys will do. The Elements will just murder anyone to achieve their goals." Rainbow said growling. "To think...they were actually made by Flux. He made some real works this time. I'm going out! I'm not letting this continue!" Rainbow said landing her Arwing.

"You're getting out of your Arwing and fighting him on the ground?!" Falco said.

"Kid, think about this! You're just a teenager going against a human war machine!" Peppy said.

Rainbow got out of the cockpit and landed herself on the ground. "Just yesterday… i got a letter from my friends at CHS. One of the ones in the letter was Tennis Match. She was doing her best to lead the sports teams while I was gone, and she doubted herself. She then lost it for some reason, and then out of nowhere, this kid named Marcus and his friends saved her. I have no idea who this kid is, but he sounds okay. But...for my friend to doubt herself because of me gone...I can't live with that. I also can't live with monsters like Flying killing people. I have to do this." Rainbow said as she marched down on the ground. "Flying!"

Flying stopped his next attack before looking down. "Well, you took your time getting here. I was starting to think I was wasting my time here." Flying said.

"Yeah, I'm here. And I am taking you on! Just you and me!" Rainbow shouted in anger.

"Very well. Let's get on with it then! Air Cutter!" Flying said kicking a cutter at Rainbow who then sliced it apart with her Rainbow Blade.

"So you can fight out of that machine." Flying said smiling. "Good. I was beginning to think you wouldn't give me a challenge."

"Oh, this will be a challenge." Rainbow said wielding her blade.

"Air Slash!" Flying said sending a cutting wave with a slash of his arm as Rainbow blocked.

"Rainbow Speeder!" she shouted dashing into the air and cutting into Flying's arm, watching at it regenerated.

"Pathetic. No matter how many times you attack me, I'll always regenerate!" Flying said as his mouth morphed into a beak and his arms into wings and his legs into bird like talons. "But if you wanna fight...I'll be happy to give you the last one you'll ever fight!"

"Your body…" Rainbow said.

"For my creation...I was given the most powerful traits of the most deadliest birds of prey in the universes!" Flying said dashing at her. Rainbow used her Geode to hide behind a building before seeing Flying there. "Too slow." he said slashing her chest.

Rainbow kneeled down and tried to recover.

"Pathetic, just like I said. You're one of the extras that was so up there? Youre nothing. Nothing but dead weight. To think I was expecting so much out of you." Flying said before lifting a talon. "Allow me to put you out of your misery!" he shouted before his leg was sent flying. "Huh?"

Rainbow was holding her blade up as she got up.

(Cue-You Say Run-My Hero Academia Soundtrack)

"You think...humans are just weak when compared to the Enhanced right? Well, you guys are dead wrong." Rainbow said. "Truth is...some of us are equal or more powerful than them."

"How dare you…." Flying said as his leg regenerated. "I'll skin that smug smile right off your pretty little face!"

Flying tried to swipe with his talon again, but his kick missed as Rainbow ducked.

"I'm not gonna fall for that same trick twice!" she shouted stabbing into Flying's side.

"Gaaah!" he screamed. "You little bitch!"

"I'm not gonna be the one who ends up hospitalized every single time. I'm the one who's gonna clip your wings." Rainbow said.

"Let's see if you can say that after i blast through you!" Flying said. "Dragon Ascent!" he said circling in the air before going right at her.

"Rainbow….Counter!" Rainbow said countering Flying's attack and splitting him into pieces. For a moment, Rainbow saw Flynium Z as it glowed and pulled him back together.

"I will not….lose to a pathetic human girl!" Flying said. He landed on the ground before he jumped a bit before pointing an arm up as he quickly took flight. "I rule these skies! They are my domain! And I will not be stopped! Supersonic….Skystrike!" he shouted descending quickly back down towards her.

"A Z-Move, just like fight.." Rainbow said before smirking. "I know what i've gotta do.."

"DIIIIEEE!" Flying said almost hitting Rainbow.

"I need to take it out of the equation!" Rainbow said. "Lightspeed…Piercer!" she shouted as her geode shined bright as she jumped into the air at a fast speed as the two collided and passed.

"Yes. I got a hit. And….huh?" Flying said before seeing a huge hole in his chest. "She...went through me. But wait...where's the crystal?" he said before looking up at her.

"Here it is, Genius." Rainbow said holding the Flynium Z and gripping it. "We're done here."

She crushed it with her hand.

"Gaaahhhh!" he screamed as he was sent crashing to the ground as his body was starting to fall apart. "I am superior! I am the king of the skies! I am the one who rules all! How could I lose...to an inferior human?! It makes no sense!" he called out before he was nothing as the clothes he had taken floated down to the ground.

"You wanna know why? Because i'm Awesome!" Rainbow said before some cameras came her way. "Hey Marcus, i dunno who you are… but keep doing what you're doing with your buddies at my school. And Tennis… keep up the good work. Im counting on you."

Rainbow then looked down at the clothes and the shattered crystal in her hands. "So...you guys aren't immortal. You can be killed." Rainbow said. "At least now...the people you've murdered can rest in peace."

She soon made her way back to the Great Fox, but she found that Fox was missing.

"Hold on, where's Fox?" Rainbow said.

"Just as soon as you left, Andross opened up another portal and dropped a Gigarilla near the tower. We decommissioned it, but Fox… he went into the portal alone." Slippy said.

"That Portal goes straight to Venom. Before we could follow, it closed right up." Peppy said.

"No...Fox!" Rainbow said. "There has to be a way...a way to…" she said before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Protoman.

"So...here the criminal is. But...before I arrest you...I would like to fulfill your last request of freedom. An escort to Venom and a fight against Andross." Protoman said.

"You'd… really do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't get me wrong. You're still a criminal, but Andross and Star Wolf are ones too. Besides, I wouldn't feel right if James' son died like him." Protoman said.

"Then let's go save Fox." Rainbow said.


	11. Justice or Freedom? Rainbow's Fate

Protoman had escorted Rainbow to Venom as she flew beside his ship, eventually finding Andross's teleporter. Flying through it, Rainbow as well as Team Protoman found themselves in a strange space with a mechanical planet.

"What in the heck?" Rainbow said.

"I see. It makes sense now. Venom is one giant teleporter." ProtoMan said.

"From here, Andross can place his troops and attack from anywhere in the world just from Venom itself." Magnet Man said.

"But we might be able to stop it if we go and blow up this big old teleporter." said a purple robot with missiles on his arms.

"Haven't seen you before. You a new guy?" Rainbow asked.

"This is NapalmMan, my demolitions expert." ProtoMan said.

"Yes. He enjoys blowing things up." said a female robot dressed as a nurse.

"And this is Meddy, our medic." ProtoMan said.

"I see. So if I think it over. ProtoMan's the leader, MagnetMan's the muscle, StealthMan's the spy, GyroMan's the flight, NapalmMan's the demolisher and Meddy's the medic. That's some team." Rainbow said.

"It's a six person team. That's enough for Team ProtoMan." MagnetMan said.

"I see that." Rainbow said. "Do you think it's a bit quiet out here?"

"Yes. It does seem quiet." ProtoMan said.

"Sir! I'm detecting four crafts approaching us!" SearchMan said.

"Four?" ProtoMan asked before they saw four wolf like mechs running at them. He got a closer look inside one of them to see Wolf O' Donnell. "Wolf? So it's safe to assume...that all of the pilots are with Star Wolf."

"And they've got new toys." Rainbow said tugging her glove.

Star Wolf Ground Based Assault Mech

Hunter

"I was expecting Star Fox, but you will have to do this day, Rainbow Dash." Wolf said.

"Its payback time, kid! I'm almost smelling the reward after i beat ya!" Pigma said.

"There is no way I'm letting you near Uncle Andross." Andrew said.

"You get to go down, little girl." Leon said.

"Rainbow, don't bother wasting your ammo on these four. You need to get Fox and stop Andross. We of Team ProtoMan can handle this." ProtoMan said.

"Okay, good luck!" Rainbow said breaking off and heading for andross.

"Hey! The girl's getting away!" Pigma said.

"Focus, Pigma! We have to deal with these robots before we get our target!" Wolf said.

"But the money!" Pigma said before his ship shook as he saw MagnetMan standing on it.

"So you want something? How about a taste of magnetism! Magnet Afflict!" MagnetMan said slamming a hand on Pigma's mech. It then became heavier as it was sticking more to the ground.

"Hey! What...what gives?" Pigma said.

"Like it? I turned your ship into one big magnet." MagnetMan said.

"No!" Pigma said as his mech was ripped apart.

"That's one." MagnetMan said.

"Prepare to fall for Uncle Andross!" Andrew said before NapalmMan lined something up.

"Time for a boom! Vulcan Gun!" he said firing a shot through Andrew's mech's rear, making it explode and send him flying.

"Help, Uncle Andross!" Andrew said flying off.

Leon and Wolf flew side by side.

"Leon, target the team's medic!" Wolf said.

"Yes, Wolf!" Leon said gunning for Meddy. "You are mine, little robo-girl."

"I wouldn't be sure." Meddy said as two spheres were beside Leon. They then touched above him. "Chemical Flash!" she said as they exploded, taking out Leon's mech and sending him flying.

"Impossible…!" Leon said flying off into the distance.

"Very impressive." Wolf said converting to flight mode and flying around the planet. "But i am the greatest Pilot of Star Wolf! You won't beat me so easily!"

He blasted NapalmMan's missiles out of the sky and evaded MagnetMan's submission grab.

"Magnet! Napalm! Stand down!" ProtoMan said. "I'm taking this one." he said his arm transforming into a sword.

"So the red one steps out to play? Fine by me." Wolf said.

ProtoMan then leapt into the air.

"I have you in my…" Wolf said before ProtoMan vanished. "He vanished!" he said before his right side was slashed. Then the left was slashed before the back. "Where is he?"

"I'm right in front of you." ProtoMan said standing on Wolf's cockpit.

"How…?!" Wolf said.

"Shun Hissatsu… Genmu...Delta Ray Edge!" ProtoMan shouted as the cuts made a triangle formation as it erupted in power, taking out Wolf's ship and send him flying.

"I...Can't...lose!" Wolf said crashing down hard and fainting.

"Don't underestimate me or my team. We aren't just robots...we act more like people." ProtoMan said.

Inside the core of Venom, Rainbow was flying slow and looking around.

"Yo, Andross! Where you at, ya giant floating monkey head?!" Rainbow called.

"I'm right behind you, human." a voice said as Rainbow turned to see a robotic looking monkey head behind her. "Ahahaha!"

"Whoa!" Rainbow said. "So...we finally meet...commander of Planet Venom."

"You are Rainbow Dash. I have seen you and your human friends travel the worlds over, saving the galaxy. Know this. You have never faced someone like me… the Great Andross." Andross said.

"Please...I've heard that a lot of times." Rainbow said. "From people more arrogant than you. But enough talk." Rainbow said switching to all range mode.

"Enough talk, indeed." Andross said summoning two hands as he prepared to grab her.

(Cue-Killer Instinct S3 OST: Kneel to Your God- Gargos' Theme)

Andross began swiping his hands at Rainbow flied around.

"Eat laser, monkey face!" Rainbow said firing rapid laser bursts at Andross right in the face.

"Are quips really all you have?" Andross said shooting missiles from his mouth before a laser hit him from behind as Fox flew overhead.

"Forget about me, Andross? Big Mistake!" Fox said.

"Fox!" Rainbow said.

"I'm not sure why you're here, but since you are, we'll take down Andross together." Fox said.

"Right!" Rainbow said as they were firing at the missiles and Andross's hands.

"Just like your father, you continue to be a thorn in my side. I will see to it you are both destroyed!" Andross said before being shot in the back of the head.

"Like we would let that happen." Rainbow said.

"Im going to save the Lylat System, end this war, and avenge my father." Fox said blowing up both of Andross's hands before firing a finishing blow to Andross.

"Fox!" he shouted.

"Its time to go! Through the teleporter!" Fox said.

They both made it through the teleporter in time to see Venom blow up behind them and end back at Corneria.

"We did it. ANdross is finished." Fox said before seeing rainbow down.

"Yeah. But it looks like its prison for me." Rainbow siad. "All good things have gotta come to an end."

"Wait, I'm getting a signal!" ProtoMan said before they saw Andross chasing after them.

"He's still alive!?" Rainbow said in shock.

"If he attacks us in here, we'll be ripped apart by the teleporter tube." Meddy said.

Just then, an arwing passed by the three ships.

"You need to get back to your friends, Fox." a voice said.

"Dad!" Fox said.

The ship crashed into Andross.

'Curse you, James McCloud! Why won't you stay dead?" Andross shouted.

Fox fired the finishing shot as Andross exploded into pieces, allowing the three ships to escape without injury.

"Wow… how was your dad sill alive?" Rainbow asked.

"It was likely an effect of the teleport." ProtoMan said. "He's most likely gone now."

"Yeah...I think so too." Fox said. "But...now we head back to Corneria."

Back at Corneria, Rainbow got out of her Arwing and sadly approached Protoman.

"I know what happens now. Its jail for me." Rainbow said.

"Afraid so." ProtoMan said.

"Wait!" Pepper said arriving. "What are her charges?"

"Hijacking a decommissioned Arwing, several speeding and property destruction charges to go with that." ProtoMan said.

"As General, I pardon the hijacking and then pay off her fines for the other charges." Pepper said.

"Very well. With the speeding and destruction...her total is 40000 credits...or 4 dollars if you are from Earth." ProtoMan said.

"Thats it?!" Rainbow said. "All I had to pay was 4 dollars!" she shouted.

After ProtoMan was paid, he and his team left.

"Four dollars… still find it hard to believe." Rainbow said as a ship hovered over her. She looked up to see the Star Speeder.

"Dashie! We came to pick you up!" Pinkie shouted from the window.

"About time, Pinks." Rainbow smiled. "Get the guys together, you are not gonna believe the story im about to tell them…"

Meanwhile, on the Dark Cruiser

"...AAAAAAAAAAH!" Fairy said running into the command center as Dragon looked up as fairy was running after yelling throughout the entire ship.

"Fairy? Whats wrong?" Poison asked.

"Dragon, everyone… its terrible, its terrible! Flying was beaten at the hands of one of the extras! It was the Rainbow Haired girl… she shattered his crystal and he was ashes after that!" Fairy said in utter sadness and upsetness.

"We know." Dragon said pointing to a TV screen showing Flying's death.

"I never thought it was possible...but we can be killed." Electric said.

"So it would seem." Dragon said.

"Yet another one of us falls. I'll prepare a memorial to Flyings passing along side psychics…" Dark said walking off before Ghost grabbed him.

"Get back here, you morbid idiot!" Ghost said pulling him back.

"Regardless of all this, i think its pretty clear that the odds are a little more even now." Ground said. "Thats good, i like a fair fight. You get me, Fight?"

"This was not a fight. This was a massacre." Fight said. "This will not go unpunished."

"I agree. The extras will pay in blood for what they have done." Dragon said.

"Ooooo-kay. So, were down to 15. Who's next up to get out in the world?" Ground asked. "If its no trouble at all, i wouldn't mind a shot." he said before being shot at.

"Ground!" Rock said seeing the shot from Dragon.

"The number is 16. And you act too cocky." Dragon said before the ship shook. "What's going on?"

"A sound wave from a faraway source." Electric said.

"Put it on speaker." Dragon said.

"Honge!" a large voice shouted out.

"Is that a...whale?" Dragon said before a flash of light shined. "What in the…" Drake said before looking at his scales. They looked more defined and real before looking at his human skin, seeing dots on it.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to us?!" Fairy said.

"These dots...these are pores. Normally unseeable. We look….more real somehow." Normal said.

"So youre saying… that that whale just pulled us into a reality pocket dimension?!" Fairy said.

"Not what I would say but...basically. And for it to reach out here...its a powerful spell." Normal said.

"Do you think the extras have suffered the same fate as us?" Ghost asked.

"Its possible all of the worlds have been affected. For now...where did the voice come from?" Normal said.

Back with the heroes…

Hope stared at his gloves, then to his sleeves. He then saw Hovernyan was… a 4D self.

"Uh.. Fuuynyan? Somethings going on here…." Hope said. "Did that whale just…"

"It would seem so. For some reason, we've been pulled into some strange new world. And I have a good feeling I know where that originated from." Fuyunyan said.

"Springdale. We have to get over there. Jexi and the others had to have heard that bellow too. So… we'll meet them there." Hope said. "I dunno what that whale was… but were about to find out just what the heck its up to. At Springdale."

To be continued...in Dimensional Heroes: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale and the Double World, Nyan!


End file.
